Shikata ga nei
by BakaProductions
Summary: Airashi Niji is Kazekage Gaara's personal assistant. When Gaara stole her cookies, he had no idea about HOW personal she would be..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my perverse hyperactive, slightly fangirlish side demands me to do this.. She's worse than Sakura! O.ô **

**Err.. Enjoyaz, I guessaz..**

Airashi Niji was a curious woman. Very curious indeed. She was the one who sneaked into her brothers room when she heard muffled moans and creaking of a bed. She was the one who sat on the floor and dragged the cat in the tail, wondering why the noise came out in the other end. Of course she had raised herself of such things after a few years, and was now a calm, collected female of Sunagakure.

Yeah right!

Niji snorted randomly of laughter and hid it by coughing harshly as a medic nin sweeped by her office. She leaned over her desk to look after the person and fell back in her chair with a sigh. What's the use being a personal assistant when they don't need one? She didn't do work, she just filed papers, and drank way too much coffee. And don't forget the cookies. Delicious chocolate chip cookies. They were in a hidden room in her desk, just so nobody would steal them.

Niji smiled and was about to sneak her hand to take one of the heavenly bakery, when someone entered her office. "Airashi." Said a dark, smooth voice. Niji stared at the person, checking them out. Tall, toned and pale, with an adorable mop of red hair on the top_. Like an vanilla ice cream with a weird cherry-_ She silenced her mind and bowed her head respectfully to the man. "Kazekage-sama, what can I do to assist you?" she said with no emotions showing in her voice. Except eagerness and a pale giggle.

The kazekage was silent, scanning her, and his eyes briefly halted at a certain place on her desk. Niji's heart stopped for a second. _No! _she thought in panic, beads of sweat running down her back. He averted his aqua eyes back to her vibrant violet, and nodded before walking out of her office again."I'm sorry for interrupting your work, Airashi." Came his voice from the hall before the sound of his steps vanished.

Niji breathed out and let her hand slide into the secret room. She fumbled around, waiting for the brown bag to appear somewhere. It didn't. She screeched loudly in horror, and pulled the room out of the desk and held it upside down. Not even a crumble fell down in her lap. She slammed the empty piece of wood down on her desk and growled in displeasure. _Someone are going to pay._

Her eyes turned to the open door, remembering a certain strange vanilla ice cream with cherry who had been here. She sniffed the air and could smell the faint smell of sand and the sun of him.. And cookies! Delicious chocolate chip cookies! _Oh no, he didn't!_ She thought in rage, but leant back in her chair with a michievious smirk as she began to formulate a plan in her head. _Cherry-san is going to pay._ Her inner self singed before a dark cackle runged through her head.

"Shikata ga nei." Niji agreed with a wide smirk.

(Shikata ga nei – It can't be helped.)

Gaara sat in his office, wide smirk on his face and a brown bag in his left hand. He loved cookies, couldn't help himself. Since he saw that Airashi woman walk around with chocolate all over her face, he knew where to go when he had a craving. Just like he had just done. He chuckled and popped another one into his mouth. He sucked the cookie slowly, allowing it to become more doughy, and the chocolates to melt in his mouth before he swallowed it. It was a loud knock on his door, and sand grabbed the bag with no further notice and slipped it inside his Kazekage robes.

"Come in." he said emotionsless and saw a rainbow head jump in hyperly with a wide smirk. "Airashi." he acknowledged his assistant before looking questionly at her. She bowed down for him, and through the still open double doors he saw Kankuro stare at her behind. He glared at him which made him run away. He fixed his eyes on the now standing woman and his eyes softened a tad. She did make lovely cookies.

"Ch- Err, Kazekage-sama." she said with an emberrassed blush. She shook her head, making the colourful bangs flow around her head before looking at him with an evil glimt in her eyes. "Permission to speak freely, Kazekage-sama?" she asked with a smile. Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow at this. "When don't you speak freely, Airashi?" he asked coldly, making her rub the back of her head emberrassed, very much like Naruto. Gaara almost smiled at the resemblance, but stopped at a tiny smirk.

"Mou, Kazekage-sama, I forgot to give you some papers that came in this morning!" Niji said, smiling as she pulled out the top of her short kimono and pulled out seven sheets of paper. "It's confidental files from various villages, I bet most of them are filled with suck up comments, those old farts." she said with sparkling eyes as she walked over to his desk.

Gaara was gaping. Not the jaw-dropping one, but his lips were parted slightly, and his eyes had shock written in them. He couldn't believe his assistent had pulled paper out from her cleaveage, and had insulted several Daimyo's and Feudal Lords. His eyes snapped back on his desk when she laid the papers down infront of him. She sighed and stretched, his eyes traveling back to her cleaveage. It wasn't the biggest one he'd seen, but not the smallest either. The skin looked so soft, and he noticed his mouth watered.

"Kazekage-sama?" Niji said in wonder when she noticed where his eyes were lingering. She blushed and crossed her arms suddenly, making Gaara snap his head up to look in her eyes.

"Did you say something, N- Airashi?" he said, almost calling her by first name.

Niji nodded her head silently and let her arms droop by her sides, her soft lips pouting. "I said you have crumbles on your cheek, Kazekage-sama." she said and leaned over his desk, making him stiffen. She softly brushed the crumbles off his smooth skin and smiled. "There, all better!" she said happily and bowed, before turning away. "Good bye, Kazekage-sama, I hope you have a terrific day." she called over her shoulder as she closed the doors.

Gaara touched his cheek where she had been. Why didn't his sand stop her? He shrugged and rustled inside his robes for the bag of cookies. It wasn't there, but he snapped out a piece of paper.

**Dear Kazekage-sama.**

**If you like my cookies that much, you could just ask for them instead of stealing them.**

**Airashi.**

Gaara blinked. Counting once, twice, thrice- "Say what now? Ask for them?" Gaara muttered and read the note over and over. Someone bursting in the door made him jump back in this chair.

"OmggaaradearlittlebrotherIjusttastedthebesticecreamandIthinkitmayhavebeenextrasugarinitbecauseIcan'tstopramblingand-" Temari threw her Ramble no Jutsu in full power at the poor Kazekage and watched in joy as he died a little inside.

Gaara finally threw the closest thing he had at her to make her shut up. Unfortunately this was the note from Airashi, and Temari had claimed it as hers.

"Airashi.. OH! That's your super-cute assistant! You love cookies, she can obviously bake them! Take her out on a date! NO! Wait, way better: MARRY HER!!" She yelled loudly, earning a disturbed stare from Gaara.

Suddenly Kankuro came into the office too, butting inot Temari's thoughts. "Yeah, and you'll have sex and suddenly I'm an uncle! Gaara, you know how much I wanna be an uncle.." he said with a wink and a suggestive smirk.

Temari hit him smackdab in the face. "PERVERT! No, date her then marry, then sex! I wanna be an aunt so hurry up!" she said smiling.

Gaara looked abselutely horrified at his siblings. "I'm the youngest!" he protested, "You have both passed twenty for Kami's sake!" he said glaring at them knowingly.

"But your so cute, and so is she!" Teamri said with puppy eyes.

"And she's really hot too!" Kankuro said with horny hound eyes, earning another slap.

Gaara looked like he was going to pass out.

Suddenly, all of them were cut off by a knock.

"Come in!" all of them yelled, making Gaara glare at his siblings for taking his authority.

Airashi stuck her head in and smiled. "Hokage-sama is here, Kazekage-sama!"


	2. Chapter 2

Airashi smiled at the red-clothed male that walked into the room.

"Rokudaime and his wife is here, Kazekage-sama." she said with a giggle.

Gaara nodded and gave a tiny smile to his old friend.

The Hokage flipped off his traditional hat and shook loose his shaggy blonde hair. His skin was tanned and his cerulean eyes was filled with mischief. His slightly chapped lips were grinning widely, showing his small canines. One of his strong arms were wrapped around the shoulders of a petite woman. Her hair were long, blackish-blue. Her eyes were white and her skin was pale. Her blue kimono had the white kanji for ´Hyuuga´ on the back.

"Naruto, Hyuuga-san. It´s pleasant to see you again." Gaara said with a nod to the couple.

The Hyuuga female blushed in awkwardness and gazed cutely at her husband.

Naruto chuckled and kissed her nose lovingly. "Anou, Gaara.. Hinata is curious about your beautiful village," Naruto said with a smile as he heard the weak yelp of emberrassment form his loved one.

Gaara smiled wider and looked at the beautiful woman. "Certainly.. Thank you, Hyuuga-san. Airashi, will you accompany Huuyga-san through the village?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Airashi turned her curious eyes to him and nodded eagerly. "It would be my pleasure, Kazekage-sama. Shall I feed her too?" she asked, gaining a strange look from the other people in the room.

Gaara chuckled and waved his hand dissmissely. "That depends on if you hav baked recently or not, Airashi." he said in an almost teasing tone of voice.

Niji bowed slightly before appearing suddenly infront of the dark-haired woman. "Konnichiwa, Hyuuga-sama! Airashi Niji at your service!" she said with a bow of her head before wrapping her little hand around Hinata´s hand and leading her out the door. "Do you like chocolate, Hyuuga-sama?" she asked hyperly before the she closed the doors. "H-hai, very much, Airashi-san." Hinata smiled. "Call me Nij!" Niji said with a adorable smile. Hinata smiled back, "O-okay, Niji-san."

Naruto turned to Gaara with raised eyebrows. "Please say your atleast thinking about asking her out!" he said before laughing. "It´s been a long time since I´ve seen Hinata so baffled!" he said before calming down. "As Rokudaime, I reccomend you do so." he said sternly, going into Kage-mode.

Gaara cocked an non-exsisting eyebrow at this. "And why is that, Naru-Roku?" Gaara asked.

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Your a Raccon-dog, for Kami´s sake! Don´t Suna woman read history?" he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Gaara blushed faintly at this. How many times hadnt Kankuro teased him about it. The Tanuki´s are known to have.. A big.. They´re freaking hung, okay? He glared at the chuckling male infront of him. There is a reason he wore baggy kimono´s on daily basis. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Airashi is.. My personal secretary.." he protested weakly, earning another smile from his friend.

"How personal?" Naruto asked as he sat down on a chair infront of the desk.

Gaara looked at him in shock. "W-what?!" he said loudly.

"Personal secretary.. Is she at your service too?" he said, forming some seals. "Henge!"

In front of him stood Airashi, her multi-coloured hair was loose from the high bun, and was collapsed down her back in waves. Her pale cheeks was adorned with a cute blush. She was dressed in a school-girl uniform and she was giggling cutely. "Ka-ze-ka-ge-sa-ma." she whispered seductively.

The Kazekage fell back with a major nosebleed.

A puff of smoke filled the room, and the grinning Rokudaime stood there instead of the sexy secretary illusion. "So what are you gonna do now? Except marrying that chick?" he asked.

Gaara leaned on his desk and dried away the remaining blood from under his nose. "I´m the Kazekage." he said and plopped down in his chair again.

"Really? I didn´t notice." Naruto said dryly, earning another heated glare.

The sand walls with some coloured posters and graffitti was all that met the eye. People walking around with either grim or tired looks. The children shuffled in the sand and pushed each other. Airashi narrowed her eyes and rushed through the bad quarter. This was the one area that was ruined the most through the Akatsuki attack.

Hinata looked around in pity and sadness and the kept her eyes to herself, feeling rude for glaoting her eyes in their misery.

"Ne, Hinata-sama! Here we are!" Niji smiled and dragged her over to a building with a lot of small windows. She rubbed the back of her head in emberrassment. "It´s not the best, but it´s better than living on the streets!" she said with a sad laugh.

Hinata looked at her in sadness as a sickly looking child went into an dark alley.

"Come with me." she said and dragged the pale woman up the stairs. On the highest floor, she stuck her hand down her cleaveage, earning a gasp from the Hyuuga. She pulled out a set of keys and winked at the blushing woman. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Home, sweet home I guess." she muttered and stepped over a oversized pillow. "I´ll get the cookies. Do you want some tea?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes, thank you, Niji-san." she said and poked the pillow, finding it very soft.

A few minutes later, Niji placed a plate with cookies on the table infront of Hinata. "Home baked, chocolate chip cookies. Taste the rainbow!" she said with a smile as she placed to cups and poured green tea into them.

Hinata thanked her and they sat down on the black couch.

"Anou, not to be rude.. Do you.. Like Kazekage-sama?" Hinata said, carefully picking the right words.

Niji blushed and blew the steam of her tea before answering. "Everyone in Suna loves Kazekage-sama." she said with pride in her voice.

Hinata smiled a soft smile. "You love him?" she asked her in a whisper.

Niji spat out her tea and went red. "A-aa...! I-I-" she spluttered in shock and was cut off by Hinata´s hand.

"There is someone outside the door." she whispered, and Airashi then saw the bulging veins around her eyes.

"Yes?! Come in!!" Niji yelled loudly, hearing a muffled sound from the outside.

"Airashi." said the same smooth voice through the door from earlier.

"Kazelage-sama! Come on in!" Niji said with a big blush. "No wait! Don´t come in!" she screamed as the door creaked open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers. Thanks for no reviews :O Yet, many make this story a favorite? What's up with that? I understand you'd rather read more than write one sentence, but please! If I get no reviews, this is the last chapter, and you'll miss out on a lemon! So stick that in your juicebox and SUCK IT! BAD apple-eaters! No lemon for you!**

"Yoroshiku(1), Niji-san."

"Yoroshiku, Hinata-hime! Please return soon!"

The Hyuuga heiress flushed red and smiled carefully at Niji. It was time for the Hokage and his wife to return. Niji had no idea what they came for, but she sure as hell wished she hadn't brough Hinata to her apartment.

A frown became visible on her face as she thought about the incident. It was the most emberrassing thing.

The Kazekage had seen her laundry. Everything. The fact that the Hokage had seen it too didn't make her blink, but the _Kazekage had seen her laundry!_ Her underwear was in there for kami's sake! Thongs, bra's and other stuff that tended to be in silk and with bows or fringe or what not.

"Ne, Niji-nee-san(2)! You're gonna visit Konoha! You have to!" the Hokage exclaimed with a wide smile.

Nji smiled a wide smile and a thumbs up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gaara shift slightly. That is enough of a response from him.

Gaara rolled her eyes over to her and gave quite an intensive stare.

His eyes were like ice, or the salty water in Mizu no kuni, her homeland.

Gaara lifted a hand lazily into the air as a response to the Hokage's impression of slapping the air with his hand.

Niji blushed and choked a giggle. They were like night and day, but yet they were like twins.

"Airashi-san. Follow me, please."

Niji blinked and turned her head quickly.

Gaara stood there, almost in her face, obviously waiting patiently.

She bowed graciously, "Gomen nasai(3), Kazekage-"

"It's Gaara, I've told you that." Gaara looked annoyed.

"Hai(4), Gaara-sama." Niji said with a little smile. Oh, she knew how annoyed he was now. Gaara hated titles.

He glared before making his way to his office. A little sand whisked around him and she gulped soundlessly.

_Not good! I guess I would be a bit mad too if I was pushed out of the apartment I had just entered, but he didn't have to blow up the door! Oh yes, I forgot to mention that fact! My apartment has a huge hole where my door used to be. _

The slam of the door behind her back snapped her out of her thoughts and made her jump. Gaara sat already behind the desk, staring at her again.

"Gaara-sama, what may I assist you in?" Niji asked, placing a hand on her hip and thrusting it out a little.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. The way she said it in and her body language made the sentence very suggestive, almost lewd. He frowned deeply. "I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday." he said in monotone, not looking very regretful at all. "Someone made it clear for me that it was wrong of me to crash down your door.. And a little of your walls.. And 3/4 of your refrigerator in the next room." he said, clearly annoyed at this 'someone'. -cough-Naruto-cough-

Niji rubbed the back of her head. "Eeeh? It's okay, Gaara-sama! Those walls were falling down by themselves anyways!" she said with a smile. _Lie, they were perfectly steady._

Gaara nodded shortly. "But you cannot live in a house with a huge hole in it. Especially not in that part of Suna." he said looking gravely at her.

Niji turned slightly serious. _Aah, yes.. The muggings. And those poor women.. Is he fearing my virtue all of a sudden?_

Almost like he read her mind he whispered softly: "I have a sister."

Niji's eyes softened. Temari and Gaara had a very precious bond between them. Even though it was filled with her pushing of love interest and he threatening to kill 'that damned Nara'.

"That is why I have decided, that you will be staying at my house."

**Yes, I know it's short, but I want someone to take action! I know the grammars stink, it got no meaning what so ever but I don't care! And I have to write something about Agatha Christie's '4.50 from paddington', and I don't remember anything! I want reviews, bitches! Sayonara!**

**Japanese words you don't understand!**

**Hime - Title, means princess. Hinata is sort of the princess of Konoha. Oldest daughter of the oldest and most sacred clan in Konoha? Princess enough for me.**

**San - Title, can be 'mr', 'ms' and 'mrs'.**

**Yoroshiku - Nice to meet you, usually used when your introduced, but I used when they departed like a 'it was nice to meet you'.. It is not right and I don't really give a flying shit.**

**Nee-san - Means 'sister', can be used among family, but Naruto uses it on everyone. Example: Shizune, Mizuki's betrothed. When he meets Konohamaru and is training him in Henge, he calls a pretty girl he doesn't know for 'nee-san', and it is translated to 'babe'.**

**Mizu no Kuni - Land of water.**

**Gomen nasai - I'm sorry, forgive me. More suitable than just simply 'gomen'.'**

**Hai - Yes.**


End file.
